εϊз Primer Amor εϊз
by ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY
Summary: AuOoc Nunca pensé que escoger entre los dos amores de mi vida seria tan difícil: ¿Sasuke ó la música? - ¿Así que prefieres cantar a estar conmigo?-De nuevo Sasuke estaba enojado por mi decisión de cantar profesionalmente-¿creí que me apoyarías? --


εϊз Primer Amor εϊз

**Mío**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si fuera Así pediría A LOS Uchiha xD) son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, la historia si es mía de mi ^. ^ **

**Advertencia: Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajajaja.**

_**(Pensamientos de los personajes)**_

-diálogos -

**Disfruten la lectura. n.n **

Nunca creí que mi vida cambiaría tanto, no fue de la noche a la mañana, ni tampoco es cuestión de uno o dos años. NO. Mi vida tan aburrida y monotona comenzó a cambiar hace diez años cuando conocí al y único realmente desesperante al amor de mi vida.

Yo era la típica nerf metida todo el tiempo entre libros y con el mejor promedio del colegio, pero a pesar de las excelentes calificaciones y ser el orgullo de mi familia a mi vida le hacia falta algo, todos los días era la misma rutina: Despertar , asearme, desayunar, ir al colegio, tareas, tareas, tareas, más tareas y dormir, esa era mi rutina no había nada especial ... Hasta el día en que él entro en mi vida.

En un principio me molesto el alboroto que causo, ¡Caramba tenia cosas que pensar, ir al regional de Matemáticas como representante de todo el colegio no era nada fácil!. Pero al verlo pude entender el porqué del alboroto, la verdad es que hasta a mi me sorprendió alto, de tez tan blanca como la nieve, de cabello negro con un corte extraño pero atractivo, y unos ojos negros intensos y penetrantes, cuando su mirada se detuvo en mi me sonroje, yo no era del tipo de chicas que alguien se detuviese a ver ... bueno tal vez si pero solo por que mi cabello rosa no es algo común, pero de ahí en fuera no había nada especial en mi.

-Chicos el es su nuevo compañero de clases, acaba de mudarse a la ciudad por favor denle la bienvenida, mi profesor en turno lo presento ante la clase, no lucia intimidado ni nada por el estilo, a decir verdad no denotaba emoción alguna

- Uchiha Sasuke-su voz fue lo mas hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida seria fría, pero con un toque de inocencia ... lo se es raro pero eso fue lo que capte en ella.

- Te sentaras junto a Haruno para que te ponga al día con las clases es ella la mejor alumna del instituto ...

-- _**(¿QUEEEEEEEE? ¿CONMIGO? ¿Por qué a mí?)**_-gritaba internamente, no era buena relacionándome con gente

- Por favor ponte de pie Haruno-ok mi profesor es hombre muerto, me puse de pie y ¿una sonrisa? Se formó en su rostro lentamente se acerco hasta mi pupitre y se sento aun lado mío, sentí como varias miradas asesinas se posaban sobre mi pero no les di Importancia

- Bienvenido a Konoha-le dije tímidamente y me regañe después por eso

- Gracias ...

- Sakura, Haruno Sakura-dije mientras extendia una mano hacia el

- Mucho gusto-tomo mi mano entre la suya, pero no la estrecho, la acerco lentamente a sus labios y cuándo estuvo una pocos milímetros de besarla dijo lo siguiente-lindo nombre aunque creo que se oiría mejor Uchiha, Uchiha Sakura, ¿no te parece? -Acerco mi mano hacia sus labios y la beso, yo me quede petrificada y sonrojada, no sabia como reaccionar era la primera vez que alguien me decía algo así.

Después de eso Sasuke se la pasaba "molestándome", cada vez que nos reuníamos para estudiar no dejaba de decirme lo linda que me veia y lo que le gustaba que me sonrojara, no dejaba de adular lo extraño y atrayente de mi cabello, le encantaba mirarme mientras estudiaba ... Lo cual me parecia muy tonto, ¿Qué tiene de interesante ver a estudiar alguien?, a pesar de que se la pasaba distraído casi todo el tiempo me prestaba la máxima atención cuando le explicaba sobre los temas que habíamos visto durante el semestre, el era muy inteligente y extraño ... creo que al final fue eso lo que termino por cautivar.

Cada vez que estaba con el me sentía diferente, Yo pero distinta..., el me hacia reír, sonrojarme, enfadarmee inclusive me hizo experimentar los celos, pero no el tipo de celos común, el era mi rival en clase cada vez que me superaba en algo me hacia sentir tan celosa de que el lo hiciese mejor que yo y era lo mismo con él detestaba que lo superara.

Cuando dejamos de estar tanto tiempo juntos (puesto que el se había puesto al corriente con todo lo relacionado al colegio) lo extrañaba, raro en mi ... pero ... Sasuke ... él fue mi primer amigo de verdad, el no me busco por ser inteligente o el dinero de mi familia a éL le agradaba la chica que era: rara, caprichosa, compulsiva, soñadora, tierna, ruda, etc él decía que todo eso me hacia única ... especial, siempre creí que me tomaba el pelo. Especial ¿Yo? Jajajaja en verdad pensaba que era una broma pero el me hizo saber lo equivocada que estaba.

La tarde después de que fuese a la olimpiada regional de matemáticas (donde obviamente gane el primer lugar) me invito a tomar un helado, yo con gusto acepte ... pero recordé que él odiaba las cosas dulces, así que le propuse que fuésemos a tomar una malteada (siempre que ibamos una tomar una malteada él terminaba tomando te), él solo encogió los hombros y me tomo de la mano, mi cuerpo entero tembló y el se percato de ello, sonrió y me miro yo agache la mirada y cerré mis ojos, él tomo mi mentón con la mano que tenia libre haciendo que levantara el rostro y me beso en la frente yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida por su acción ... me quede paralizada sin saber que decir o hacer, tenia tres meses de conocerlo y me había enamorado de él, apenas y se estaba solidificando una amistad entre nosotros y yo ya me había enamorado como una tonta, a mis trece años nunca en mi vida había sentido algo así, yo no quería enamorarme de él tenia miedo de que me lastimase pero ya lo había hecho: estaba totalmente enamorada de UchihaSasuke , no sabia si él sentía lo mismo que yo o si era solo un juego ... la sola idea me hizo entristecer, las lagrimas se acumularon en mis orbes verdes, él tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y me obligo a verlo, paseo sus dedos por mis ojos que haciendo un par de lagrimas rodaran por mis mejillas y las borro con sus labios.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto dulcemente, yo no supe que responder solo negué con la cabeza pero el no desistió-¿Alguien te lastimo?-volví a negar-hace un rato feliz lucias-de repente su mirada se torno triste-¿Es que ... no te agrada que este cerca de ti? - yo no dije nada él se separo de mi, y seguí mirando el suelo-Ya veo ... no pensé que te desagradara tanto, lo lamento Sakura, no te volveré a molestar ... adiós - se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

En ese momento sentí que el mundo se me venia abajo, Sasuke se iba y por como se había despedido parecía que era para siempre, no estaba a más de un cinco metros de mi, sin pensarlo corrí hacia él, lo abrace por la espalda y sentí que su cuerpo se estremeció, y llore le abrace aun mas fuerte, lo necesitaba conmigo, lo sabia pero ¿El Quería estar conmigo?, no me importaba si era asi o no, lo único que quiera en ese momento era decirle lo mucho que lo necesitaba, que jamás se fuese de mi lado.

-Idiota, si no me agradara estar contigo, no haría esto-oculte mi rostro en su espalda para poder controlar mis lagrimas-Sabes que detesto correr y por tu culpa eh tenido que correr cinco metros-le dije ya mas calmada sus manos rompieron mi abrazo, pensé que me dejaría ahí pero, al contrario de un momento a otro sentí como un me cargaba y me Llevaba a una banca cercana-oye bájame no es para tanto-le dije entre risas

- Calla y disfruta del paseo-me dijo yo me acurruque en su pecho y disfrute de cada segundo entre sus brazos.

Cuando Llegamos a la banca pensé que me bajaría para que me sentase,pero no, se sento conmigo entre sus brazos y mi cuerpo quedo sentado sobres sus piernas no deshizo su abrazo se quedo así Durante un buen rato acariciando mi cabello y besándolo, solo yo me quede quieta, no sabia que decir, el valor de hace unos minutos se había esfumado.

- ¿Me vas a contar por que llorabas? - insistió de nuevo, caramba no quería hablar de ello y él insistía

- Por nada -

- Sakura-demonios ese tono en su voz solo advertía que quería una respuesta

- Sasuke-lo imite frunciendo el entrecejo y solté una risa al final

- No es gracioso-me dijo serio, en verdad no me dejaría hasta que se lo dijese

- Claro que si-me bufe de él, pero no hubo ni una sonrisa de su parte

- ¿Que no confías en mi?-me pregunto muy serio

- Claro que confio en ti pero ... - me sonroje demasiado, no tenia escapatoria

- Es ... por un chico -afirmo, demonios me había pillado

- No - negué pero no sone nada convincente

- ¿Ya se lo dijiste?-pregunto separándose un poco de mi

- No, no puedo hacerlo ... tengo miedo-susurre

- ¿Miedo ... Porque? --

- De no ser lo suficiente para él -

- Lo dudo mucho-tomo un mechon de mi cabello y lo puso tras mi oreja-si el te rechazase seria un tonto, vamos díselo apuesto lo que quieras a que él te corresponderá-su mirada estaba sobre mi y yo para no variar estaba sonrojada ... **_(si supiera),_** intento separarse más de mi pero en ese momento no pude más lo abrace con todas las fuerzas que tenia, me separe un poco de él, lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos y me arme de valor.

- Sasuke-kun-eso se oyó raro pero me gusto como sonaba -Tu ... tu no quieres ser un tonto ¿cierto? - él me miro sorprendido

- Sa-Sakura ... yo- lo sabia no lo era suficiente para él, trate de levantarme pero él me lo impidió, me abrazo fuertemente - Gracias-susurró antes de apoderarse de mis labios.

Mi primer beso, nunca pensé que seria tan mágico ... la simple unión de sus labios con los míos me hiso ir a una dimensión desconocida, jamás había experimentado nada así. Él no insistió en profundizar el beso y la verdad es que en el fondo se lo agradecí tal vez suene anticuada o algo así pero no quería apresurar las cosas, queria que todo se diese poco a poco y creo que el lo entendio ya que después de que sus labios se separarán de los míos me abrazó y me susurro al oído una propuesta que obviamente yo no rechazaría.

Sasuke era muy atento y caballeroso conmigo y no podia negar que me encantaba lo que fuese, él quería que nuestras familias supieran de nuestra relación para evitar problemas o malos entendidos yo a regañadientes acepte, si ya se que yo era la anticuada pero eso ya era ir aun extremo mayor, no es que no confiara en mis padres sino que era muy vergonzoso para mi, mi madre siempre insistía en qué debería conseguirme un novio y mi respuesta siempre era la misma-no me interesa tener novio-, a mi padre esa respuesta lo hacia feliz ... si mi padre es un celoso de lo peor. Ambos acordamos darles la noticia un nuestras familias pero Sasuke hizo algo diferente a lo que había esperado.

-Nos veremos mañana-me despedí de el, después de que fuéramos a festejar mi victoria me acompaño hasta mi casa

- Me gustaría hablar con tus padres cuanto antes-me dijo seriamente yo no quería, no sabia como lo tomarían

- Sasuke-mi cara se torno en suplica pero aun así no desistió

- Por favor-me pidio mientras acariciaba tiernamente mi mejilla

- Esta bien-acepte resignada

Entramos en la casa tomados de la mano, lo deje en la sala y fui a buscar a alguien del servicio para que llamase a mis padres. Le pedí a una de las muchachas que les dijera a mis padres que quería hablar con ellos de algo importante y que los esperaria en la sala, la muchacha solo asintió y salió en busca de ellos, ambos bajaron juntos tomados de la mano luciendo felizmente sus argollas de matrimonio al verlos me pregunte si es que llegaría a verme así con Sasuke dentro de muchos años se que es muy pronto para pensar en eso pero en verdad me gustaría.

-Hola Princesa-me saludo mi padre entrando en la sala y yo corrí hacia él y lo abrace, no porque estuviese presente Sasuke me comportaría diferente además amo los mimos de mi padre

- Hola papá-le di un beso en la mejilla y el hiso lo mismo conmigo

- ¿Como estuvo tu día princesita? - me pregunto mientras seguíamos avanzando abrasados

- Excelente-conteste, realmente no había palabra para describir lo maravilloso que había sido ese día

- Me alegra-sonrió

- Mami-abrace a mi madre y al igual que con mi padre la bese

- Cuanto entusiasmo-me dijo contenta-ganaste la Olimpiada ¿cierto? - Yo asentí y ella ensancho aun mas su sonrisa-lo sabia muchas felicidades mi vida-me abrazó y yo le correspondí

- Papá, mamá quiero presentarles a - Sasuke me interrumpió antes de que pudiese continuar

- Uchiha Sasuke encantado de conocerlos-se puso de pie e hizo una leve reverencia

- Uchiha, debes ser hijo de Fugaku ¿cierto? - mi padre aproximo una mano hacia Sasuke

- Así es señor-le contesto estrechando su mano, después tomo la mano de mi madre y la beso

- Que encantador te pareces tanto a tu madre-lo alabo mi madre

- Muchas gracias-agradeció con una encantadora sonrisa

- ¿Conocen a los Uchiha? - pregunte, jamás había oído que los mencionasen ni nada por el estilo

- Si-contestaron ambos

- ¿Y dinos que es eso tan importante que querías decirnos Sakura? - Me pregunto mi madre mientras tomábamos asiento, ella y mi papá en un sofá y Sasuke y yo en otro frente a ellos

- Pues ... bueno yo ... - empecé a balbucear, Sasuke me tomo de la mano para que me tranquilizara

- Permíteme yo lo hare- él me sonrió yo solo asentí y dirigí la vista hacia mis padres-señora y señor Haruno el motivo de mi visita es para anunciarles que su hija y yo tenemos una relacion-la cara de sorpresa de ambos es algo que jamás olvidare-considere pertinente que ustedes lo supieran

- ¿No van a decir nada? - Pregunte unos cuantos segundos después el silencio que habían guardado me incomodaba

- Estoy tan feliz Sakura-se acerco a mi y me abrazo y luego le sonrió a sasuke-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

- Mamá-le dije fingiendo enojo estaba tan sonrojada que me podría comparar con un tomate

- Esta bien ya no diré nada-me contesto ella infantilmente

- ¿Y que pasa si yo no apruebo esta relación? - demonios la reacción de mi padre me había sorprendido

- Señor con todo respeto yo no pedí su aprobación solo quería que estuviese enterado de la Relación que yo hay entre Sakura y yo le dijo -Sasuke directamente... ok Sasuke no tiene sentido de la prudencia solo estaba provocando que mi padre lo sacara de mi casa ... esta bien tal vez exagero pero no quiero que me separen de él

- Tan directo como tu padre-la voz de mi padre sonaba alegre-me agradas muchacho pero más te vale que no le hagas daño a mi princesa por que te las veras conmigo-le advirtió mientras volvía un estrechar su mano

- Despreocúpese jamás me atrevería un dañarla-le juro y yo sentí un gran alivio de que mi padre no se opusiera una nuestra relación .

- Bueno Brindemos por esto-dijo felizmente mi madre

- Mamá-le volví a reprochar

- Me parece bien-dijo Sasuke mientras me tomaba de la mano y la besaba

Jamás me imagine pasando por una situación así, a mis padres les dio mucho gusto que un chico tan buen mozo fuese mi novio, claro que para poder seguir con nuestra Relación sin complicaciones tendría que seguir con mi mismo nivel académico ambos aceptamos, que fuese el su novia no afectaría mi promedio perfecto eso ni siquiera yo lo permitiria. La misma condición puso su familia a decir verdad solo su padre, su madre y hermano sabían que él jamás dejaría que su promedio bajase ni siquiera una milésima.

Unos días Después de que habláramos con mis padres me invito a comer a su casa ya que quería presentarme a su familia, no podia decirle que no asi que ese día después de clases nos dirigimos a la mansión de los Uchiha.

Al llegar fuimos recibidos por su madre, mi mamá no se equivocó al decir que Sasuke era igual de encantador que ella, Mikoto es una mujer hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro, me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- Hola mamá- saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Hola-correspondió ella

- Mamá ella es mi novia Sakura ¿verdad es que hermosa? - Sasuke me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, Mikoto sonrió dulcemente y obviamente yo estaba sonrojada, jamás espere que me besara frente a su madre

- Si que lo es Sasuke- dijo ella mientras acariciaba mi pelo

- Hola señora mucho gusto- hice una leve reverencia

- Linda Por favor solo dime Mikoto - me pidio

- Esta bien- acepte

- Tu padre y tu hermano están esperándonos en el comedor-dijo ella mientras se dirigía a el

-Vamos-Sasuke me tomo de la mano y me guio

Entramos tomados de la mano, su padre estaba a la cabeza del gran comedor, era un hombre de apariencia imponente, me miro y ambos nos acercamos hacia él y él se puso de pie.

-Padre ella es mi novia -Sasuke me presento ante el haciendo ademanes con las manos

- Haruno Sakura es un placer conocerlo-hice una pequeña reverencia y el la correspondió

- Uchiha Fugaku el placer es todo mío Haruno-chan, tal vez ya lo sepas pero la constructora de tu padre trabaja para mi-me dijo mientras me estrechaba la mano

- La verdad es que no lo sabia señor Uchiha a mi papá no le gusta mezclar su vida laboral con la personal así que no hablamos de su trabajo-sonreí

- Ya veo-me dijo devolviéndome el acto. Su sonrisa no era tan encantadora como la de Sasuke, pero también era linda

- Por favor tomen asiento-nos pidio Mikoto amablemente

- Hola-antes de que tomase asiento un chico muy parecido a Sasuke me saludo

- Hola-conteste amablemente

- Gracias- no entendí el por que de su agradecimiento acababa de conocerlo, creo que el noto que no entendía el porqué puesto que enseguida me lo explico-desde que llegamos a Konoha, el humor de mi hermanito a mejorado mucho y supongo que es gracias a ti-me sonrió alegre

- De nada-supongo-le dije sonriéndole

- Por cierto soy Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke, es un verdadero honor conocer a la mujer que cambio el humor de mi hermano-estrecho mi mano con delicadeza brindándome una gran sonrisa

- Itachi-Sasuke gruño y yo solté una casi insonora risilla

- Esta bien me callare-dijo mientras giraba los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco, ¿en verdad era su hermano mayor? Con actitudes demostraba todo lo contrario.

La comida transcurrió tranquila de vez en cuando Mikoto o Itachi me preguntaban cosas sobre mi y mi familia, Fugaku y Sasuke solo se dedicaban a escuchar

- Dime querida ¿cuantos años tienes? - me pregunto Mikoto mientras servia el postre

- 13 - conteste

- ¿Tienes hermanos? - fue en esta ocasión Itachi quien me cuestionó

- No, soy hija única -

- ¿Que es lo que mas te gusta hacer? - De nuevo me preguntaba Itachi

- Me gusta mucho tocar el piano, la música en general es lo que más me apasiona- le repondi y estoy segura de que mis ojos brillaban, al hablar de música no podia contener la alegría que esta infundía en mí.

-¿Piensas dedicarte a ella?-

-Aún no lo se- daria mi vida por poder cantar ante un monton de gente, que coree las canciones que escriba y que con ellas puedan expresar lo que siente... pero oh la triste realidad no se si a mis papás les agradara la idea soy hija única por lo tanto única heredera de la constructira de mi padre, no es que me desagrade la arquitectura, al contrario es fascinante... pero mi sueño es ser cantante.

- Ya basta, dejen de bombardearla con preguntas-les dijo Fugaku

- Esta bien no me molesta-le dije al parecer me vio tan ensimismada que creo que me habia molestado con tantas preguntas.

- Es una lastima que no tengas una hermana, me gustaría tener una novia tan hermosa como tu ... que te parece si dejas a mi hermano y te conviertes en mi novia, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Aceptas?, Soy mucho mejor partido que él - Itachi era muy bromista le encantaba hacer ese tipo de comentarios para hacer enfadar a sasuke

- Itachi-Sasuke gruño de nuevo apuñalándolo con la mirada

- Lo lamento pero yo no podría cambiar a tu hermano por ti, ni por nadie-le dije sonriendo me encantaba la cara de celoso que Sasuke tenia en ese momento

- Lo sé, solo bromeaba pero tal parece que a Sasuke-chan no le hizo gracia mi broma, deberás cuidarte mucho ya que es muy celoso, aun tengo una cicatriz que me hiso por tomar sus juguetes, mira-Itachi se levanto la manga de su camisa y me mostro la cicatriz, Sasuke volvió a mirarlo de mala manera y yo solo sonreí sabia que era posesivo y celoso, pero conmigo no tendría que serlo ya que solo tengo ojos y corazón para él .

Sasuke y yo llevamos aproximadamente dos meses de novios cuando nos dimos nuestro primer "gran beso", las cosas entre el y yo marchaban de maravilla, nuestras familias veían con buenos ojos nuestra relación y nuestro desempeño académico había mejorado aun más. Fue una noche durante un campamento al que habíamos ido por parte del colegio, todos estaban en la fogata asando malvaviscos o simplemente buscando al calor del fuego para quitarse el frio ya que estábamos cerca de un río, lo que mas amaba de mi relación con Sasuke es que no era del tipo de novio que quiere estar contigo pegado todo el día, él sabia que a mi me gustaba estar a solas y yo sabia que con él sucedia lo mismo a simple vista y el yo parecíamos más amigos que novios casi nada había cambiado desde el día que nos conocimos hasta ahora.

-TeCongelaras-me dijo indiferente mientras me arropaba con una manta y me abrazaba por la espalda

- ¿Me extrañabas? - pregunte en forma de broma

- No solo es que estaba preocupado por ti-me encantaba tenerlo cerca y sentir su respiración

- Estoy bien-le dije mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su pecho

- Sakura deberías acercarte a la fogata estas muy fría-me tomo de las manos y noto que estaban heladas

- No estoy bien aquí-me acurruque mas en su pecho

- Te Enfermaras -me susurro

- Mejor para mi tu me cuidarías-sonreí ante mi propio comentario

- ¿Crees que dejaría de disfrutar el campamento solo por cuidarte? - me pregunto con su típico tono arrogante

- Si-le conteste sinceramente mientras empezaba señalar a las estrellas con nuestras manos entrelazadas

- HMP-"contesto" y me beso en la coronilla

- Te atrape Uchiha no puedes hacer nada contra eso- lo mire sonriendo y el solo rodo los ojos

- Tienes razón, pero si las cosas fuesen al revés Sakura-sabía la respuesta a su pregunta pero no quería darle el gusto de saberlo

A lo lejos se Empezó escuchar una guitarra, los chicos deberían estar cantando alrededor de la fogata, Sasuke dejo de abrazarme y se puso frente a mí.

-Y bien ¿cual es tu respuesta?-Pregunto, la maldita mirada arrogante con la que me veia la detestaba, el creía que le respondería y si así seria pero no como el se lo esperaba.

Se veia tan lindo al la luz de la luna me acerque a éL y lo bese, se sorprendió por mi acción, desde que nos hicimos novios solo nos habíamos besado un par de veces y solo ósculos jamás me presionaba para nada más, lo abrace por el cuello y el me tomo de la cintura, en ese momento mis ansias de más se apoderaron de mi, trate de retenerlas lo juro pero no podia más levemente abrí mi boca para que mi lengua saliera de ella, toque el labio inferior de Sasuke y el capto el mensaje se separo un poco de mi y me vio directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Estas segura? - Asentí, demonios es solo un beso porque tiene que Formular esa pregunta como si estuviésemos haciendo algo que cambiara nuestras vidas para siempre

Volvió a acercarse lentamente a mis labios, duramos un par de segundos con nuestros labios unidos después el entreabriendo poco a poco sus labios y yo fui introduciendo mi lengua en su cavidad, a partir de se día me hice adicta al sabor de Sasuke ese sabor tan delicioso e intenso ... nuestro beso fue un poco torpe al inicio Después poco a poco le pillamos el truco, despacio sin prisas y disfrutamos el sabor del otro, cuando el aire nos falto nos separamos un poco,ambos sonrojados , él puso su frente contra la mía.

Desde ese día decidí que nadie más tendría el placer de probar esos labios, el es **mío.** Y así sera para siempre.

* * *

Hola gente bonita

No se preocupen la influenza no me mato (pero de seguro que ustedes si quieren matarme xD)

Se qué debería estar actualizando "Cambios" y "¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?" Pero les tengo noticias, estuve castigada mucho tiempo aparte deprimida, estuve trabajando en ambos por semanas pero la "inteligente" de mi guardo las actualizaciones en una USB que mi hermanito formateo ya que la infecto con un virus, pero bueno eso ya es otra historia, estoy trabajando en la continuación de ambos y lo mas probable es que en una semana los tenga listos ^. ^, ténganme paciencia por favor.

Eh recibido una noticia que a hecho que mejore bastante mi humor, la segunda temporada de Inu Yasha (Inu Yasha: Kanketsu Hen) se estrena el 3 de octubre y eso me hace muy feliz ya que es mi anime favorito ^. ^ además su Sondtrack trae de regreso a Do As Infinity lo cual me hace maaaaaaaás feliz .

Cambiando de tema este fic originalmente era un Inu Yasha / Kagome tiene aproximadamente dos años que lo escribí (cuando Rumiko Takahashi estaba matando mis esperanzas con esta pareja), lo encontré hace una semana mientras limpiaba el disco duro de mi compu y ya que esa pareja se quedo juntita y feliz al final decidí convertirlo en un SasuSaku. Originalmente era un oneshot pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, seran mas capítulos ya que el original tiene aproximadamente 42 folios, muy largo para un oneshot a mi gusto, además con el SasuSaku se le a aumentado todavía mas así que serán alrededor de 5 capítulos más un final alternativo y tal vez un epilogo.

Este será mi primer fic con contenido erótico n / / / n ... bueno por lo menos el primero que escribo ya que en los otros dos fics que tengo también abra algo, pero bueno gracias por dedicarme uno minutos de su valioso tiempo y leer las cosas locas que se le ocurren a mi cabeza.

POR CIERTO EL TITULO DEl FIC NO ESTA DEL TODO DEFINIDO ASI QUE TAL VEZ LO CAMBIE.

Cuidense mucho

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ^. ^

ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY

Cambio y fuera ...


End file.
